Talk:Aggro
I've never heard of the Danger Zone before, other than the Kenny Loggins song of course. I presume it's an in-game or game manual term? --Xasxas256 09:15, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :Instructor Ng during the Monastery Overlook tutorial. Also during those cyan box tips. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:43, 22 May 2006 (CDT) When the Entire Radar Range = Aggro circle I've been trying to get Masters on Gayla Hatchery, with a hench team for a while, following the guide from here. My char is a monk. Team usually consists of Sister Tai, the two Fighters, the Earth Mage, and the 3 Rangers. I ran to the West, to avoid the Turtle moving AI.. and made my way to the beach, elimated the small group there, and the other small group to the east. Made my way down to the Juggernauts @ the end of the mission, elimated them, and then the group that patrols the area slightly to the west. Once this group is eliminated, a much larger group spawns. So I retreated, to let them settle, and (tried) to pull a small chunk off this mass. The pull failed, and the whole group aggro'd. I retreated to the East, breaking aggro (so that there are NO red dots at all in radar range). In the end I was left with me, Sister Tai, and 1 Ranger. However a fair number of the spawn was still patrolling, their original area. And here's where the 'normal' aggro rules failed me. *AS SOON* as I entered radar range (that's radar range not the aggro bubble), to rez one of my fallen henchies, a number of the mob would start to move towards me. Only backing off if I retreated again. If I didn't retreat they'd initate aggro themselves. This has happened to me on more than 1 occasion on this mission. So far, even staying out of radar range for over 10 minutes, still results in the group chasing me AS SOON as I enter radar range. Anyone have any idea what's going on here? Is this behaviour a result of my not playing the mission the 'proper' way? :Mobs who have already been aggroed before may sense you beyond the aggro circle. I've experienced it in many places. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:50, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::I believe that in some missions/quests, monsters are also given extended aggro zones so that they will initia combat with certain parties, in this case the turtle convoy that is supposed to pass them, but could be out of normal aggro. I have also seen this in the last part of Mayhem in the Market, where there is a fight between Afflicted and Kappa. They also have an extended aggro zone, everytime. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.201.108.139 (talk • ) 04:36, 16 July 2006 (CDT). :::I whitnessed this in Snake Dance the first time. I was headed for Maw the Mountain Heart and had to go past Old Red Claw and his group. They were just at the edge of the radar, in other words not even near aggro for anybody. And still, they ran straight at me (or Alesia rather). It can't have been a patrol either, seeing as they do not patrol there (passed there several times afterwards). I have no idea why it happened, and my guess is the overly huge aggro is a bug. :::By the way; I believe you will have most luck with Gyala Hatchery if you run for the last fight immediately instead, so you come from the other direction. That way, you can pull a group before they even gather at the gathering point. — Galil 06:43, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Aggro Line Ive been studing aggro for a some time now and I have notticed that after you Aggro a group then retreat(most of the time this is because of losses). An invisible line appears that whenever it is crossed you automaticaly aggro the group(even if you are out of range). Ive been calling this the Aggro line. this line seems to only develop with the higher level enemies. I think this may be what happened above too. ~ Zero rogue x 05:44, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :This does not appear to be the case, as I have tried approaching from an entirely different direction and they still followed again. They seem to break aggro when you get out of radar range of where they're supposed to be (I think it's always been like that) but whenever you get into radar range of them they WILL aggro NO MATTER WHAT! I mean come on ANet, you made it so we can't even escape from enemies any more and go in and rebirth everyone back to life any more, gimme a break --Gimmethegepgun 17:33, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::thats actually not true. when retreating, even after breaking aggro the mob will not lose you completely. thus if you dont get far enough for it to 'forget about you' before trying to re-engage, they will start heading your way when you approach them. ::if you wait, or back up further (even once you see them begin to retreat) and then engage, they will act just like any other normal mob. ~Sheep. Snares, Aggro, and You It might be worth mentioning that the various methods of slowing foes seem to affect their aggro. Often an enemy (for example, a desert Minotaur) will start to run past the (henchman) tanks in my water elementalist's party, only to get whacked by my Shard Storm. More often than not that enemy will turn and attack whatever is closest to it, usually the tanks. I haven't tried this same thing on my ranger with Pin Down/Crippling Shot, but I'd expect it to work the same way. --XT-8147 12:56, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :I don't think the snare has anything to do with it and the minotaurs just have funky AI. They'll run by and then come back even if you don't snare, at least sometimes. If they never enter your aggro circle you aggro'd them because you cast something on them, not because it was a snare. --68.142.14.35 18:10, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Suggestion Do you think a small paragraph on KEEPING aggro can be done? I could do it myself, I know about 3 tricks and others can add. It would be useful for AoE farmers.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:45, 19 December 2006 (CST) Ok I added the section, but it wont let me change the snare link to Snare (terminology), can someone else do it?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:43, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Done ;) Nitro4ce 02:47, 21 January 2007 (CST) Corpses I have noticed (maybe im crazy) that groups of monsters that are tightly bound(like oni) will aggro if you walk near a dead one. Feel free to test this if you want to, I may be mistaken.Veliisx 06:52, 2 June 2007 (CST)